


Fight to Tomorrow

by Omore



Series: Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omore/pseuds/Omore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[D18. Choice Arc.] Dino, Hibari, y el tiempo.</p><p>Para Mihael_Strider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight to Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> «Katekyo Hitman Reborn!» ©Amano Akira  
> «Fire Emblem: Awakening» ©Nintendo
> 
> Colección de drabbles inspirados y titulados en base a canciones homónimas de «Fire Emblem: Awakening», situados durante el Choice Arc.

_"Such bonds are the true strength of this army."_

       «No debemos hablar del plan con nadie de la  _famiglia_ », dijo Sawada Tsunayoshi, y sus ojos se desviaron un momento hacia el anillo del Cielo que colgaba del cuello de Kyouya; aquel que Dino le regalara meses atrás. «A nadie  _de la famiglia_ , Hibari _-san_ , ¿comprendes?»  
       Su audacia sorprendió al guardián. Mientras salía del despacho, pensó que aquel hombre no era lo que parecía.  
       Ya no.

 

~~~~~  
  


_"Dry your tears, love. This is not good-bye."_

       Al asimilar que la decisión de Kyouya es inamovible, Dino hunde el rostro entre las manos y jura matar a Irie si su dispositivo de suspensión atómica falla. Kyouya no dice nada. Mientras le atrae hacia sí y le abraza con desesperación de náufrago, Dino piensa que ojalá, ojalá, Kyouya hubiese aprendido a mentir.  
  


~~~~~  
  


_"It appears the capital was spared the chaos."_

       Cada vez que Dino ve al Hibari adolescente, se pregunta si realmente tendrá algo que enseñarle. Si no será el mismo Dino quien deba aprender de él, y no a la viceversa.  
  


~~~~~  
  


_"Leave me... Save yourselves... if you can..."  
_

       Por encima del ruido de las explosiones, la voz de Dino se hace escuchar, exhortando a Tsuna a que le deje como señuelo y huyan.  
       Es la primera vez que Hibari da la espalda a una pelea.

 

~~~~~  
  


_"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know."_

       Kyouya siempre ha tenido el don de orillarle a ser honesto, incluso sin saberlo. Es por eso que cuando Dino observa el rostro de Hibari, relajado en su sueño, es capaz de admitir ante sí mismo que ese loco viaje en el tiempo ha sido lo mejor que podía ocurrirle.  
       El muchacho despierta y Dino le previene contra los resfriados cuando lo que en realidad quiere decir es que él mismo se siente un fallo temporal y retornaría al pasado con él, si pudiera.

 

~~~~~  
  


_"I've never seen one fall so gracefully"_

       Cuando Daisy aparece, algo se remueve en las entrañas de Dino y de repente, siente que encajan a su alrededor todas las piezas del puzzle. El Don tensa el látigo entre sus manos y se lanza a la lucha brillando de regocijo, espoleado por la misma locura que diez años atrás le invadía en los momentos en que todo se reducía a sí mismo, Hibari, y el ardor de la pelea.  
  


~~~~~  
  


_"Now, that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one!"_

       Hibari se las ha arreglado hasta ahora para no intervenir, pero cuando Daisy golpea a Dino y éste no hace nada por defenderse, su dominio de sí mismo queda tan hecho pedazos como la pared contra la cual el de Millefiore se estrella.  
  


~~~~~  
  


_"Someone has to save you from your good intentions".  
_

       Las primeras palabras que Hibari dedica a Dino cuando están a solas, están cargadas de veneno y decepción.  
 _«Diez años, Cavallone._ _Has tenido diez años para aprender_ _que la única persona con derecho a matarte, soy yo.»_

~~~~~  
  


_"No reaction... Was I wrong then?"_

       Dino es incapaz de determinar qué le resulta más traumático: si los recuerdos de su yo futuro irrumpiendo en tropel en su cabeza, o el disgusto que le provoca la persona en que se habrá convertido. Apenas el dolor se ha reducido a un mero pálpito en la sien, se encuentra a sí mismo rogando:  _«_ Kyouya, sálvame _»_.  
  


~~~~~  
  


_"Run all you like —you can't escape fate."_

       La primera vez que ve a Hibari, a su regreso, Dino no puede evitar exclamar su nombre y correr hacia él. Los nervios le llevan a tropezar brevemente, obligándole a sujetarse del brazo del guardián para no caer, y quisiera besarle, pero las memorias del futuro se imponen y le recuerdan que es así como empezó todo, que así ocurrió la primera vez, de modo que se limita a disculparse y preguntar cómo se encuentra. Esta vez no cometerá errores. Esta vez lo hará bien.


End file.
